Help comes often too late
by Cyanse
Summary: Oneshot, "Stan, I need a donor heart. If I don't get one I'll probably only have to live one or two months."


It was hard to do this, even after all those years. There were a lot of things that remembered him of that person. Hell, he even got this job because of that person. And now was the greatest day in his career. "Sir? Are you ready, the meeting is going to start." He looked up, he was still young but looked so old at the same time. When he spoke sounded he tired "Yeah sorry was just thinking about the past." He stood up and followed the lady to the stage.

The room was full of important people, man and woman in chic clothes. There were also a lot of media people in the room, this was after all a world changing announcement. The man cleared his throat, before he spoke.

"First of all I want to thank you for coming, this is a very important day for all of us. Seven years happened something, that made me decide that something had to change in the world, before I show all of you what this change is, will we show a movie based on a true story."

The room went dark and everybody turned their attention to the screen. As the music of the movie filled the room, went the thought of the man to what happened seven years ago. Because this story was based on a part of his live, at a time where he didn't realize what he had.

Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski had been friends since forever. There was never a day that they didn't talk to each other in some way. Even now in high school were they closer than ever. Everybody thought that they were dating each other even though they both said they were just 'Super Best Friends For Ever'. At the age of sixteen was Stan a long, muscle guy, with black hair and warm blue eyes. Nice family, healthy, super popular with the girls and quarter bag of the school football team.

Kyle was the complete opposite, a small slender body with fire red curly hair and big bright green eyes. He also had a nice family even though his mom could be a real bitch. Kyle was really smart and didn't really like girls because he found most of them super annoying. Another thing about Kyle was that he was sick a lot of times. He got all the childhood diseases and was Diabetic since birth.

Kyle's Diabetic had been really bad when he was nine that he had needed a donor kidney. Unfortunate Kyle had also a special blood group, that only a few people on the world charred. Luckily for Kyle charred his childhood enemy the same blood. Kyle got his donor kidney and lived without trouble for the next seven year.

Kyle didn't mind being ill most of the time, he missed going to school or hanging out with his friends, but didn't really mind it a lot. No what Kyle minded was when he was ill and had to miss the birthday of his Super Best Friend, Stan Marsh. Kyle was even so crazy about it that he one time went to Stan with a really high fever, just to give the birthday boy his present.

But next to some fevers and his diabetic was Kyle actually really healthy. That was what everybody thought until that fateful day.

"Hey Kyle, are those books not too heavy for you?" Kyle looked around seeing Kenny, one of Kyle's other friends, running towards him. "No I'm all right Ken, don't worry." Kenny looked like he didn't believe Kyle and took some of the books that Kyle was carrying. "Hey! I said I was okay!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Yeah sure, and I'm the pope." At this Kyle just rolled his eyes. They walked together through the hall, when they saw Stan talking to his on and off girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. Kyle didn't really like her much but she somehow made Stan happy. Stan noticed them and started to wave, Kyle laughed at this.

When suddenly a pain crossed through Kyle's chest, with in a second was Kyle laying on the floor. The last thing he remembered before waking up in the hospital was the shocked 'Kyle' coming from Stan's voice.

"I'm sorry but there isn't anything we could do for you. If you don't find a heart donor for you soon, than you will die in three months. But it will become difficult to find a donor heart because of your blood group."

It didn't matter how many times Kyle repeated the words of the doctor in his head, he would probably die soon. His mother had made a fit, first not believing what the doctor said, then yelling and treating that the man would be thrown in jail and at last started to cry rivers of tears while holding her oldest son and sobbing "My poor baby, my poor baby." Over and over again till his father had taken her home.

Kyle didn't want to wait and sit down, he also didn't want people to know he would die soon, especially his friends. So he just continued with his live, taking special medicines every day. It was hard for Kyle the diabetic was destroying his body and everyday became more pain fuller. Whenever his mother saw him she started to cry. His father just looked at him with really sad eyes. But Kyle was really proud of his younger brother Ike who was only ten at that time, Ike was a super smart boy even smarter than Kyle and went already to High school because he skipped many grades. Ike just tried to continue Kyle's live normal.

For two months everything went okay, the doctors even said that Kyle maybe could live one or two months extra. Sure his friends had asked what was wrong with Kyle, and he had just answered that it was some short of sugar.

"What is our next lesson?" asked Stan. At the moment were they at school going to their next class of that day. "It's History, when are you going to remember the schedule?" Kyle laughed. Suddenly there was a lot of yelling. "What's going on?" Kyle watched a big group of people standing together. "Probably a fight do you want to look?" without waiting for Kyle's answer headed Stan already in the direction of the group.

Kyle tried to see what was happening standing on his tones, to look at the people. He saw a familiar tuft of black hair. "Ike!" yelled Kyle surprised. He started pushing himself through the students. Ike was currently sitting on top of some other guy, hitting the other person hard. With help of Stan did Kyle get his younger brother from the other guy. "Ike what the hell are you thinking!" Kyle looked angry before his brother hugged him and started to cry.

"Ike are you okay what's going on?" Kyle was no longer angry but worried. "K..Ky..Kyle, that boy started making jokes about…..some heart disease….and….and I got afraid…be…because you're going to die soon!" Kyle's green eyes went big from surprise.

"It's okay Ike go to the toilets to wash your face and calm down." Ike just nodded and let go of his brother. "Kyle what did he mean." Kyle turned around to Stan who was looking angry at him. "He meant nothing Stan." Kyle narrowed his eyes, this situation was becoming dangerous.

"You're going to die soon, doesn't sound like nothing." When Kyle stayed silent, snapped something in Stan. He grabbed Kyle by his collar and smashed him against the lockers. "WHAT DID HE MEAN, KYLE!" Stan's face was red now from anger. Kyle signed, he couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"Stan, I need a donor heart. If I don't get one I'll probably only have to live one or two months." Kyle couldn't look in Stan's eyes. He felt Stan losing his grip on Kyle's collar, slowly dropping on the ground. Kyle looked down at his friend and thought he actually liked the angry Stan more.

"I'll find you a heart Kyle, I promise." Came the soft voice of Stan. "Don't make promises you can't keep Stan, my life is over just accept it." With those words walked Kyle away.

The next two weeks got everything worse, Kyle had to go to the hospital again. Stan went to visit him, but he couldn't look at his super best friends sleeping face. "Doctor is there really no heart for Kyle." Stan let his hand slide through Kyle's thick locks. "At the moment there isn't a suitable donor heart in the VS for Kyle."

"Then I'll find one from out the VS." The doctor looked at the raven haired boy and shook his head. Kyle Broflovki wouldn't make it.

The next few days was Stan only busy at his computer. He sent more than hundreds of emails to hospitals and doctors all over the world. He made use of all kind of social media such as 'face book' and 'twitter'. Soon also other people of their school started to search for a heart.

Days went and Kyle's conditions only got worse every day. He was in lots of pain, it felt as is his hart wanted to jump out of his body. And then there was suddenly good news. Stan got a letter from a widow whose husband had died from a car accident. The man his organs were still in good condition and he had the same blood group as Kyle.

What happened next went all so fast the hospital send a airplane to get the heart from Germany. Kyle was prepared for the operation so they could directly implant the donor heart. The heart arrived and the doctors started the operation. Kyle went under narcosis, his eyes slowly closing until the world went dark.

_Kyle Broflo__vski_

_Beloved son, brother and friend_

_26/05/1998 – 22/09/2014 16:31_

_Because his rescue came to late_

The film stopped, and the room was completely silent. The man stood up and walked to the microphone standing on the stage. "My name is Stan Marh, my best friend Kyle Broflovski died because his donor heart didn't came fast enough for him. He died at the age of sixteen, seven years ago. Since his dead was my wish to create a way so people who need a donor can get one on time. So after years of research have we found the so called K.B. donors. This is a kind of donor made of special material. It can function ate just like a real donor because of a special construction. This construction works like this….."

Stan Marsh, became really famous. He even got the Nobel prize for his research and lifelong volunteering for donor patients. But nothing could have made him happy, ever again. Realizing that if people had found this way sooner his friend would still be smiling next to him.


End file.
